Surprise
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Collab: WARNING: LEMON. Rated M for a reason. Adam shows up at Tommy's door step, expecting Tommy to offer him something...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF


So I wrote this at a sleepover with iSplodeyedEmmettCullen'sFridge :) I love her and she's very random... :3

* * *

Tommy was in a chair, reading a book, just like any other day. He thought it would be normal, but he didn't even realize that Adam Lambert was lurking outside of his door. Adam knocked on Tommy's door and entered after a short pause. He wore his signature smirk and greeted Tommy with a simple, "Hello."

Tommy gasped, holding his chest and glancing up at Adam. "How the fuck did you get in here? My door was locked…" he mumbled, setting his book down.

"This," Adam said and held up a key. "You gave it to me last night. Remember? You were pretty wasted… But you did ask me to drop by today. You had something to give me," Adam said the last question. He raised a single eyebrow.

The blond gasped, blushing furiously and trying not to have his face burn off. Here was Adam Lambert, in his apartment and expecting something from him. Of course, he didn't remember what exactly he had offered Adam, but he had a gist to what it might be… "Um…I…Don't remember what it was…So I guess you came here for nothing," Tommy murmured, sighing and looking at the ground.

"Aww… I don't want to have come here for nothing, Tommy," Adam pouted. "I want something for coming all the way to your apartment." He sat in the chair across from his bassist.

"Well it wasn't that far," Tommy mumbled, standing up and walking to the kitchen. There was something about Adam that made his heart seize up. He'd rather the singer just left so he didn't make a complete ass out of himself.

"Yeah," Adam pretended to be annoyed, "It was."

"Jesus. I forgot about it all. Talk about taking people for granted when their wasted, Mr. Lambert," Tommy smirked, knowing how much Adam hated being called that.

"I didn't do anything that you didn't ask for, _Mister Ratliff_," Adam shot back.

"Damnitt, Adam. If you just came here to mock me, why don't you just leave?" Tommy hissed, getting slightly more annoyed by the second.

"Nah," Adam propped his feet on the table. "I'm just getting comfortable." He fake yawned and stretched out. Adam just loved torturing Tommy like this.

The bassist groaned, grabbing a beer from his fridge and sitting down next to Adam. He opened it and glanced at the brunette. "Well don't get too comfy 'cause I'm kicking you out pretty soon…"

"You'd have to pick me up and drag my cute ass out," Adam informed him. He continued to grow more comfortable by the second, settling into the chair.

"Suddenly your ass is cute? Someone's in a narcissistic mood," Tommy smiled lightly, letting his bottom lip stick out in a pout. He knew he had the most perfect lips in the world, and he used that to his advantage.

"You complimented my ass, among other things, last night. I guess you just have to be in the mood…" Adam lied. Nothing had actually happened last night. He didn't prefer taking advantage of those who were in a drunken state.

Tommy gulped; staring at the ground like it was the most interesting thing there. "What…What exactly happened last night?" he asked, scared of looking at Adam.

"Eh, not too much. Nothing more than usual. Although you did scream a bit more than usual. I think I was at my best. It's not like I'm saying you weren't, you were, but me… Heh. You just loved me," he smirked and gave a half laugh. Doing this to Tommy was such fun…

"Holy shit…" Tommy gasped, looking up at Adam. "You mean…We fucked last night?" His eyes widened and he looked up at the singer who was smirking like a bitch. "No, way! You mean, you like…Screwed me when I was drunk…?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I never said that. I only said we had some fun…" Adam still smiled, laughing internally at the boy in front of him.

"Adddaaammm…" Tommy whined. "Did I at least top?" he begged, not realizing that this was some cruel joke the brunette was playing on him for his own amusement.

"You'll have to find out _next time_," Adam purred the last two words.

"You're screwing with me, you little bastard…" Tommy growled, getting up from the couch and shuffling to his kitchen. Or, at least he hoped Adam was screwing with him…

"I'm not screwing with you, Tommy. I did enough of that last night." Adam got up, followed the boy into the kitchen, and hopped up on the counter.

"Oh, fuck you Adam…" Tommy groaned, throwing his beer into the sink and glaring at the singer. "I'm straight, so I know for a fact that I didn't screw you!"

"You are, as the fans say, 'as straight as a fucking circle,' Glitterbaby," Adam said, seriously.

"Well the fans are fucking idiots, like you are being right now…" the blond said, getting a bit irritated.

"Tommy Joe fucking Ratliff, you are as gay as fucking Elton John," Adam said, crossing his legs.

"I…Adam, fucking hell. Just get out of my house, for god's sake!" Tommy hissed, getting overwhelmed with the insults. He rolled his eyes, walking swiftly down the hall to nowhere in particular.

Adam followed. "I refuse, at least until you give me something."

"Fine, knock yourself out. Take whatever the hell you want…" Tommy mumbled kind of walking around circles his apartment.

Adam walked up behind Tommy and wrapped his arms around the tiny boy. "Anything?" he whispered suggestively into his ear.

"Uh…Anything that's an object in the house…You know, like a mug, or something…" the bassist mumbled, his face burning with anticipation.

"Tommy fucking Ratliff is an item, an item that I now own." Adam squeezed Tommy tight. He was now less laughing inside than getting turned on…

The blond bit his bottom lip, trying to keep his horniness under control because he really wanted to believe he was straight. "I'm…Adam…" he mumbled.

"You aren't Adam… And last time I checked you weren't into role playing," Adam said, sarcasm coating his velvet voice. He still held Tommy tightly in his arms. "But, if you want, I'll allow you to be my little elf kitty..."

Tommy couldn't help but roll his eyes, but a small smile touched his too plump lips. "Hm, I don't know. Last time I checked, I was straight and you were gay," the blond said, turning around in Adams' arms so his face was in the singer's chest.

"The last time I checked you only claimed to be straight. When, really, you were as straight as a circle. But if you don't want to…" Adam placed a kiss on top of Tommy's head and turned to leave.

"Err, wait." Tommy grabbed Adam's wrist and pulled him back toward him, his eyes burning with desire. "I mean…Ya know…"

"I know what?" Adam cocked an eyebrow. There was no way he was going to let the little elf get away with taking the easy route. He was going to have to do some work too.

"Shut up Adam. You either stop being difficult or you're not getting any of this," Tommy said, shrugging and practically skipping off to his bedroom (which wasn't a good action to do if he still wanted to claim to be straight).

Adam silently trudged after Tommy. Once they reached the bedroom he grabbed the boy's shoulder's and pushed him onto a simple wooden chair that sat in the corner. Without words, Adam sat on Tommy's lap and straddled him.

The blond gulped lightly, not expecting this. Maybe a heated make-out session, but that's it. "Whatcha doing, Babyboy?" he asked, an involuntary blush rising on his cheeks.

Adam's silence continued as he embraced Tommy. The larger boy licked the outline of the smaller males' lips, causing an involuntary shudder to run through his body.

"A-Adaaamm…" Tommy moaned, grabbing the singers' hips and shutting his shadowed eyes, allowing the more experienced man to take control and experiment with him.

The dark haired man continued his lip's path down Tommy's neck. He abruptly stopped and replaced his tongue with parted lips. He sucked on his skin, allowing his teeth to lightly nibble on the ivory colored flesh.

The bassist bit his bottom lip, trying his hardest not to just attack Adam right there. He would play his little game, but the feeling of the singer's teeth on his skin just about killed him. Tommys' hands slowly moved to Adam's zipper where he grabbed it and slyly pulled it down.

Adam grabbed Tommy's hand as it left his zipper and entwined their fingers. His mouth left the skin and made its way to the boy's black clothed crotch. He pushed the zipper up with his tongue and rested it in between his teeth. His head tilted downward slightly, causing Tommy's "manly parts" to poke out just a bit.

"Shit, Adam…" Tommy moaned a bit, grabbing Adam's hair with his hand and tugging on it slightly. He wasn't hard all the way yet, but with the way the brunette was treating him, he was going to be full on erect very soon.

"Fuck," was all Adam muttered as he placed his teeth on the thin layer of Tommy's underwear, gently tugging on it with his well placed teeth.

"Babyboy…" Tommy clenched his eyes shut and bit his bottom lip, clearly abusing it to the point where it bled. He couldn't take this much more. The brunette was fucking skilled in the arts of seduction.

Adam let go of Tommy's undies and made his way back up. He ran his hands underneath the boy's shirt until they reached his well formed pecks. Nimble fingers lightly glided over the elf's nipples. Suddenly, they came together and pinched the hard flesh.

Tommy leaned in and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, kissing the crook of it and licking his way down to his collar bone. He stopped there and sucked on it, letting his tongue slither on the larger male's flesh. His cock was still flaccid, and needed some assistance to become completely hard.

Adam moaned in delight, "Glitterbaby…" The more experienced sex artist brought his hand to the little male's incomplete bulge. He first glazed the protruding member, slowly protruding into Tommy's naughty little soul, then he began to massage the boy, first slowly and carefully, then rougher and more carelessly.

The blond gasped, leaning back into the chair and arching his head away from Adam. His tongue slithered out of his mouth and he licked his lip, diving into Adam's face and kissing him harshly on the lips, not able to contain himself anymore.

Adam kissed back with equal, if not more, ferocity. His tongue did flips and dips around the blond's, as if it were attempting to tie intricate knots. He sucked on the boy's lip, allowing blood to intermingle in their connected mouths.

Tommy smirked a little, getting the vulnerable male just where he wanted him. And without any warning he pushed Adam off of him, causing the larger male to fall on his ass. His sneer widened as he stood over the singer and licked his lips. "Take off your shirt," he ordered.

"No," Adam crossed his arms in defiance as he refused to give the little boy what he wished so desperately for.

"Now you're being a bitch," Tommy said, frowning and walking over to the bed, crossing his small legs. "I don't approve of your stubbornness, Mr. Lambert…" he mused, licking his lips again.

"Uh huh." Adam pretended to be interested in the dirt beneath his fingernails.

"I hate you so fucking much…" Tommy mumbled, getting irritated again. He liked doing things straight to the point, but Adam was a fucking drama queen diva bitch.

"Right…" Adam fixated on a point just below Tommy's feet. He couldn't help but mess with the little fucker.

"Great, my sex drive is off. I'm straight again," the blond said, standing up and walking into the bathroom. Adam was so fucking difficult sometimes…

Adam left his position on the floor and lay down on the mini-man's bed. "What now?" he asked, stretching out.

Tommy peeked his head out from the bathroom, his toothbrush hanging from his mouth and he looked bored. "You leave. I'm not gonna let you sleepover like that elementary school shit…"

"But I don't feel like leaving…" Adam pouted.

"Well, you're obviously not making this stay exciting," Tommy claimed, throwing a hairbrush at the singer's head. "Now leave."

Adam dodged the hair brush easily. "You have horrible aim," he commented. "But, since you obviously hate me, I will leave." He got up and walked over to Tommy and pecked him on the lips. "Bye Glitterbaby," he whispered seductively.

"Well…Someone is going to have to fix this…" the blond said, gesturing to the problem in his pants." I mean, I could call someone else over, but…"

"…But they aren't your Babyboy," Adam finished. He pulled Tommy into his arms and had him on the bed in less than three seconds. He full on frenched the boy, but not before giving yet another sly smirk.

Tommy's tongue seemed rather professional against the sex god's but he had other things on his mind. So he slowly leaned away and smirked. "I'm topping, and my dick is all ready for your sexy ass."

Without a word Adam rolled out from under Tommy, onto his stomach, turned his head and stared into the inexperienced boy's eyes. "You sure you're ready for this?" he asked sincerely.

"Huh?" Tommy blinked, looking at Adam. He was expecting a fight or maybe a rant as to why Adam would be topping him, he wasn't expecting him to be to…easy. "Like…I don't know…"

"You better be sure. It may not seem like it, but it is a big deal. So, yes or no?" Adam said.

"Pssh, duh. I'm gonna be the best topper in the world," Tommy smirked, unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants, licking his lips a little.

Adam scooted over and helped Tommy slide down his pants. Then he slid his hand into the crotch of the elf's underwear and tugged on it.

Tommy bit his bottom lip and pushed Adam back, undoing the singer's belt and sliding off his pants. He blushed a little, curling his index fingers on the inside of Adam's underwear and pulling it down.

Adam's long hard cock was exposed to the air and he smiled as it elongated just a bit more. He swiftly pulled down Tommy's underwear the final distance.

"Okay, so, um…" the blond reached over to the drawer and took out a packaged condom. With shaking hands he tried to rip it open but it fell from his nervous trembling. "SHIT!"

"Don't bother with that," Adam said, knocking the package off the bed. "I'm HIV and AIDS negative. There's no doubt about it." Adam smirked. "Now get inside of me before I explode!"

"Right." Tommy nodded, positioning Adam back onto all fours and biting his already swollen bottom lip. "Kay, here it goes," the blond said, grabbing the brunette's naked thighs and slowly entering inside him.

Adam moaned in both pain and pleasure as he felt his little elf penetrate his body. "GLITTERS!" he practically screamed. "Oh, Glitters!"

Tommy was already half way inside him when he realized that lube probably would have been a good choice. But he was too turned on to think about Adam's comfort. He groaned, digging his nails into Adam's skin and groaning through his teeth.

A stray tear streaked down Adam's cheek. He knew he was stupid to overlook lube, but he had to be strong for Tommy, his one true love. The teasing and tortures were just fun. He had no idea why he acted that way around his little kitty, he just did. Tommy made him feel different, almost special. Adam knew he would go through any amount of pain for his Glitterbaby.

"B-Babyboy, are you o-okay?" Tommy asked, leaning down on Adam's back and kissing the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry. Do you want me to pull out?" he asked, raking his nails down the singer's back and trying to be as gentle as possible.

"NO!" Adam yelled. "FUCK ME LIKE A FUCKING ANIMAL!"

"Err, okay…" Tommy mused, straightening up and dry humping Adam's ass. He groaned lightly, knowing he was going to come so fucking soon.

Adam groaned as he entered his happy place, a place where only Tommy and he existed, forever coexisting. Back in the real world he clenched his butt cheeks and wadded part of the comforter in his fists. He thought of speaking, but decided to keep silent.

"Adddaaammm…" the blond moaned, feeling his peak nearing and he soon wouldn't be able to contain himself. Then with no more self control, he came inside the singer, gasping and pulling out, collapsing by the brunette.

"A damn is right," Adam said, breathing heavily. He felt seamen trickling from his ass. "My god Tommy, I thought you claimed to be inexperienced."

Tommy blushed, his chest rising and falling as he looked at Adam. "I-I am…Beginners luck I guess. But you've got a great ass to fuck, so that certainly helped…" he claimed, smiling a little.

"Was it as good as you imagined? The gay fucking, I mean," Adam clarified.

"When you're doing it with Adam fucking Lambert, it doesn't matter if you're gay or straight. It's gonna be freaking epic…" the blond mused, kissing Adam's neck.


End file.
